This invention relates generally to the field of human support apparatus such as beds or chairs. More particularly, a combined position support and chair are presented which facilitate sexual intercourse.
A number of devices have been produced which are designed specifically to facilitate the act of sexual intercourse. Among these are beds, chairs, and other supports which enable the participants to engage in sexual intercourse in various positions while supporting the bodies of the participants. One such device is found in the 1999 U.S. Patent issued to Fuhrman (U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,779). Fuhrman disclosed an arcuately reciprocating human sexual fitness machine. Fuhrman has a seat for the male and a reciprocating and pivoting seat for the female which is placed about a horizontal axis to pivot toward and away from the male seat. The female seat is counterbalanced to provide a levitating effect as the seat pivots forward. Fuhrman discloses a device for facilitating sexual intercourse by moving the female""s position forward towards the seated male position.
Other devices in the field have dealt with the general proposition that sexual intercourse may be facilitated by use of a support other than a conventional bed. For example, folding chairs, rim chairs, reclining platforms and other types of devices have been disclosed in the prior art. However, none of the prior art discloses a device for practicing sexual intercourse using varied positions and methods. It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for performing sexual intercourse using different methods and positions.
Most of the other art devices disclosed do not provide support for the female and the male both. In some positions, it is important for both the male and female to be supported during sexual intercourse. It is another object of this invention to provide a support for both the male and female during acts of sexual intercourse.
While there are many positions available for practicing sexual intercourse, the apparatus or supports for such activity are quite limited. For example, when utilizing the standard flat bed, certain positions may become uncomfortable or tiring. It would be of benefit to this particular field if a device were disclosed which can be utilized when practicing varying methods for performing the sex act. It is a still further object of this invention to provide an apparatus which may be utilized during sex while employing varying methods and positions.
It has been found that a platform upon which the non-dominant partner may rest is preferable to a simple rail and footrest system. Such a platform provides stability to the apparatus as well as the availabilty of broader support for both partners. It is a still further object of this invention to provide a platform chair for sexual intercourse which not only includes a padded section, but which also includes a platform for positioning and support of the participants"" feet.
Other and further objects of this invention will become apparent upon reading the below described Specification.
A platform chair for sexual intercourse apparatus includes front and rear legs which are attached to each other by means of cross supports and a platform. The flat platform supports the left and right sides of the chair as well as a flat, horizontal padded surface. One participant may lay in a supine position on the padded surface. The padded surface is connected to the platform support by a number of springs, usually five. Also included is a seat for the other partner as well as upper handlebars to support the dominant partner during sexual intercourse. The location of the handle bars, flat padded platform, seat and the flat horizontal supporting platform are compatable with performing acts of sexual intercourse or in participating in various forms of sexual activity while maintaining support and positioning for the participants.